Manipulation of the surrounding environment is a fundamental robotic purpose and is a common activity across industries. Manipulation is often accomplished with specific, customized end-effectors for particular tasks and objects. An example of specific, customized manipulation is a specific torque tool utilized by remotely operated vehicles (ROV) which perform interventions on subsea manifold valves. Another approach to manipulation utilizes a hard, two or three fingered gripper which grasps an object with a high force. Complex algorithms for different types of grasps are often utilized in conjunction with the gripper in order to accomplish manipulation without damaging the item being manipulated.
A newer approach to manipulation involves using “soft robotics” which are compliant members that deform locally to accommodate object variability. Soft robotics can apply to linear actuators, locomotion, as well as whole-body architectures. Soft robotics inherently includes the tradeoff of gaining a simplified grasping algorithm while reducing maximum grasping force. A soft robotic gripper is typically implemented using a positive pressure bellows system bonded to a solid elastic beam-like element. When a positive pressure is applied to the bellows system/chamber, it expands in an axial direction. At the same time, positive pressure bellows grippers come with the safety concerns of bursting high pressure lines. In addition, limitations on the system include pump limitations and the limitation that the grippers must be fabricated with tear/puncture resistant material to prevent the gripper from “popping”.